


Together

by Ratirez



Category: Shadow Grail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muirin was never alone; Spirit made sure of that. Takes place sometime during "Sacrifices".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Muirin liked strange things. Huge amounts of sweets were familiar and not even all that peculiar anymore, the novelty of flashy outfits paled, so Spirit wasn't ready when those… other things started to happen. To her. With Muirin.

Maybe the incessant pressure of Oakhurst finally got to them, maybe the stress did, or the constant lies, but she didn't stop it. How could she? Friendship was rare inside these walls, and Spirit cherished her friends. Murr-cat was taking huge risks every day for them all, working as double agent, passing down valuable pieces of information when opportunity presented itself. She was also exceptionally good at it, so good, in fact, that at times Spirit thought she actually switched sides. The thought tasted sour, like something rotten. The thought was disgusting.

The thought was necessary for survival in Oakhurst. You couldn't trust anybody here, couldn't trust yourself, your own eyes and feelings. They lied to you, betrayed you. Everything was not what it seemed, but far more sinister. Spirit felt it with every fiber of her being. Oh, how she hated this place!

Hated it with fiery passion that kept her going when glimmers of hope faded. Hated it for everything it has done to her and refused to give it anything else. Not even the smallest, most unimportant thing. Especially not Muirin.

She loved Muirin. Muirin was _hers_.

And she has been, in a way that Spirit would have never imagined. In a way that shouldn't be, but was. The sheer insanity of it overwhelmed her.

Sensations overwhelmed her, the smells, the moans… The heat. Soft lips and indecent touches. Naked skin pressed to her own. Muirin's skin. Muirin's body, slender, white and beautiful, and all around her. Beneath her, beside her, on top of her, everywhere.

Spirit moaned and panted, and returned kisses passionately, desperately. She didn't like girls, not like this. She most certainly didn't have sex with them. She had a boyfriend! With whom she hasn't even talked about having sex. Was she cheating on him? She didn't want to!

And yet… And yet.

"Don't tense up. Please don't tense up." The feverish whisper full of so many emotions washed her fears away. Spirit knew what was coming.

Muirin's fingers were sleek and cool when they caressed her, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Sleek, for this always. Cool, just for a little while. Spirit welcomed them when they entered her, first one, then another, slowly, carefully. Not the normal way. It would still hurt the normal way, though she had no fear of that pain. She would have allowed it without being asked to, as after everything there was no reason to hold back, but Muirin never tried the normal way. Muirin liked strange things.

The first time, Spirit had been shocked, but Murr-cat begged and pleaded, with tears flowing down her cheeks. She had been alone, scared, almost crushed by the weight she carried without showing. There hadn't been anybody else to hold her, to comfort her. So Spirit _had_ held her, and then more. That night, Murr-cat hadn't been thinking straight, but how could Spirit say no? How could she push her friend away…?

Oakhurst. This place. This place was insane, and its insanity seeped into them all. Into her.

Inside her, with beautiful, gentle fingers, curling slightly, moving, not stopping, and forcing her to beg for more… She blushed furiously every time she remembered how good it always felt. That wasn't how it supposed to be, was it? It certainly wasn't at all like when she touched herself. Spirit has never touched her butt, it just hasn't occurred to her, not in the wildest fantasies.

And now she was rocking her hips toward Muirin's fingers, panting and shivering with the undiluted pleasure of it. Kisses were hot on her skin, occasional playful bite a sweet, delightful pang. Spirit pressed her face into the sheets. She couldn't watch, couldn't think of anything, she needed, needed…

Suddenly it came over her, bright and unbearable, and wonderful, and dear. Spirit gasped for air, her body a taut string. It was here. Here! So desired and expected, so familiar, yet so novel. She couldn't take it and didn't want it to end. She was at a peak, balancing on the crest of a wave. It was rapture. When it finally left her, she was content.

Muirin lied down next to her, their bodies touching only lightly. Spirit turned and pulled her into a tender kiss, held her close. Warm, delicate form, so small in her embrace. Murr-cat wasn't made of steel, never mind her prickly manners or somewhat forbidding exterior. She was all flesh, human, and heartbreakingly fragile in spite of her inner strenght. Remarkable, how those things went hand in hand.

Spirit hugged her tighter, their kiss changing, ignited with newborn passion. How long was it? Legs tangled, lips locked, breath almost forgotten, they lost track of time and thought, lost themselves in each other.

The heat. The smells, the moans… The indecent touches.

Always, always indecent. Spirit felt that she hasn't put nearly enough consideration into sex. Muirin's ideas perplexed her, left her with no words and often with bright red face. Even more so because it was she who enjoyed them in the end. Murr-cat was inventive and hungry for someone being hers to the very core, but what did that say about Spirit? She has allowed everything.

All the same, she was never ready when yet another outrageous proposal came.

"I want, I want to…!" Murr-cat was breathless, and excited to the point of shaking. Words streamed from her, alternated with impatient kisses, "So beautiful, want you so much, want to be inside you, please, please, please…!" She stammered and mumbled, shy, but determined, afraid of rejection, but full of hope. Her hands were restless, wonderful, everywhere.

Spirit stared at Muirin with mouth agape when it finally made sense.

"Please…!" Murr-cat hid her face on Spirit's chest, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. Murr-cat really _was_ shaking. Scared. Dangerously open, vulnerable, with pale skin glistening wetly in the dim light of the table lamp. The smell of her sweat entwined with sex so much that there was no imagining one without the other. How could Spirit say no? Would she? How horrible would it be for Muirin? The questions brought confusion and rising panic.

What had been asked was just… too much! It was ridiculous! Spirit felt hot beyond belief; the roots of her hair were probably blushing. This time Murr-cat has truly outdone herself.

"I can't. I'll just die. I'll die!"

Muirin jumped up. "I would never hurt you!"

Spirit shook her head fervently. The notion of possible pain was far away from her mind. She covered her face with her hands. Words refused to come out.

"I'll show you!" Murr-cat sprang from the bed, naked and slim, and so inexpressibly dear. In many respects Muirin was like wind: wild, but endearing to watch and free always. She came back in a moment, bringing _it_ with her. She already had that thing!

Spirit buried her face in the sheets, desperately wishing to disappear. She didn’t want to see it, but still got a good look and know wasn't able to banish it from her mind. It was long and thicker than two fingers, but not by much. Bumpy in a strange, asymmetrical way. Was that to make a toy be more like the real thing?

It was attached to a harness. Actually, Spirit knew exactly how it was called. She just never has understood why anyone would use such a contraption! Whatever alien reason was there?

Turned out, the reason cuddled up to her while stroking her hair and whispering hotly in her ear in a breaking voice. The words flowed out of Muirin fast, bumping into each other, losing meaning. Soon, there was only a bare prayer left.

"Please, please don't hate me…"

Hate her? What was Murr-cat thinking!? Spirit turned around and hugged her tight.

"I don't, I don't, I really don't! I love you, Muirin!"

"Then you don't want to? Just say so!"

"It's not that. I… I…" Spirit stammered.

Muirin looked at her, confused.

"It's like that dream when you are naked before the whole school. Only it's not a dream, I'm actually naked, and doing all those things… And you mean more to me than any school," Spirit whispered, eyes cast down.

"But you are so gorgeous," Murr-cat took her hands, "so gorgeous, and so _true_. If only you've seen yourself like I do, then you would've understood why I want everything. It's you that I want. Everything you are, in every way. I want you so much it hurts."

Spirit _has_ understood. She understood love very well, and now she knew desire, too, even not her own. From the very beginning, what could she really do? What could she say? She nodded, with heat rushing to her face.

Murr-cat beamed, and Spirit kissed the top of her head before helping her put the harness on. It was somewhat tricky, but by now she knew Muirin's body better than her own. Spirit trailed kisses up the long slender legs while fastening straps in place. She would've liked to part those legs and reduce Muirin to begging mess, but was kept at bay expertly.

So Spirit surrendered herself.

With Murr-cat's guidance she went to lie on her back, then hugged her knees and pressed them to her chest. Eyes shut, embarrassment overcoming her, she waited. Were they really going to do this…? She couldn't believe it and yet wasn't particularly nervous; only intense feeling of indecency washed over her in huge waves. She trusted Muirin nonetheless.

A kiss touched her lips, lightly, almost chastely. The kiss was chaste, but Muirin's fingers were shameless. Sleek, they caressed the small ring of muscle, exploring it, preparing, pressing slightly, entering. A moan escaped Spirit's mouth. The fingers moved in her butt, one at first, but a second one joined when she rolled her hips with need.

Muirin's motions were relentless, incessant. She knew only too well what Spirit liked, knew how to drive her crazy. In and out. In, and out. In. Curling gently. In. Gyrating. In. Spirit sobbed, clutching her knees and throwing her head back.

Any embarrassment was long forgotten. Pleasure enveloped her.

Out, only a bit. Stretching her weakly. In. Rotating. Curling, with something - a thumb? - very carefully brushing her folds above, her clit. She jerked forward convulsively, but Muirin held her down.

"Shh… So wet… Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"Shh… Not yet."

A few circular strokes, and her clit was left alone. The fingers in her butt pushed on ever so slowly. Spirit couldn't bear it! She moved. The fingers went deeper. She moved again. Deeper, than out, when she wanted more. It was torture. She whimpered miserably.

Out completely.

The sense of loss was only fleeting, as something cool and smooth replaced the fingers. Small hands seized her ankles, the touch almost burning, so hot they were. Spirit opened her eyes. Muirin bent over her, irises shining bright green even in semi-darkness, skin flushed with desire. Straps of the harness traced her hips, the toy placed between Spirit's legs. Murr-cat's face was… magical. Sincere, exposing every passing emotion. The beauty of it took the breath away.

She moved, and Spirit gasped. The toy was big. The fingers were never painful, only uncomfortable at first. She quickly learned what to do, how to accept them. But the toy was big, bigger than anything before. Stretching her, pushing her limits… Spirit panted in dismay, a tear running down her temple. It was so big!

Muirin tried to pull out, fear sparking in her eyes. Spirit put her hands on Murr-cat's, keeping her in place.

"No! Just slowly."

"I'm hurting you…"

Spirit shook her head and tried to breathe evenly. The toy was going inside her little by little. She felt every bump. It filled her, more than filled her; it was painful, but she didn’t want to stop. She willed herself to open up better, obscenely not holding back. Muirin's face was glowing, her lips parted lightly, cheeks flushed. She was so beautiful, so consumed with passion. Spirit gazed at her in wonder. Any pain was insignificant and all modesty left behind.

Muirin kept moving gently. The toy was deep inside now, deeper than fingers ever were. Another very slow, easy thrust followed. It went deeper still. Spirit drew a shaky breath. She couldn't believe how deep it was! Her butt throbbed dully, yet there was a sense of perverse delight to everything. To being taken in such a strange way. To giving Murr-cat what she wanted, no matter how intimate or outrageous it was.

Spirit felt a warm touch of skin on her inner thighs. Murr-cat's eyes grew huge, her body trembling.

"It's all in you… Oh, God…"

Spirit smiled faintly and welcomed a fervent kiss. It was hot and hungry, and soft at the same time. It made her moan. Burying her hands in Muirin's short, silky hair, she arched her back in longing. The toy shifted inside, touching her in new ways. She felt so full, so stretched out. Murr-cat's hands still held her ankles, keeping her knees pressed to her chest and her legs apart. Spirit was exposed completely, ceding control, giving herself in. The thought incited her, while the toy rubbed and filled deep within.

Muirin rolled her hips carefully; Spirit moved with her. They fell into rhythm. It was like sea, with waves coming and going, building up beyond the horizon. Akin to sea, it was vast and powerful, and primal. She ached, her butt being stroked in places she never knew she had. She would've thought it gross, except it wasn't. The throb of pain, the throb of pleasure, they mixed together, bringing need.

It called to her, and Spirit moved. The waves grew. They overtook her, compelled her; reason blurred, and there was only feeling left. The waves came high and low, sweeping Spirit in their wake. The sea of sensations held her aloft, its caress wild and consuming. Within her, it was rising. She followed, soaring, flying, and there was sky above the sea, and shining sun, its heat alive beneath her skin. She endured it not, yet it was in her, marvelous, unending, and needed. Oh, so needed!

Her body alight and weightless, Spirit trembled and gazed into Murr-cat's green eyes, time losing meaning. The movement, strong and unceasing, carried her onward, upward, to heights she knew so well, yet different always. Rich now, full, they welcomed her, enveloped her, blessed her, possessed her, and tortured her. She couldn't, couldn't…!

She could. And did, her body relaxing, almost melting, her eyes still fixed on Muirin's, where unshed tears shrouded the intense green color.

The toy slipped out. Her butt was sore.

Muirin came down on top of her, breathing hard. Spirit cuddled her, wishing only to stay close forever. Basking in the blissful afterglow, with Murr-cat - crying silently, warm, perfect, and precious - in her arms. Right now, the dangers of Oakhurst or Breakthrough did not exist, and no one had to ever be alone. Right now, there was not a care in the world.

They were together.


End file.
